


Her Sky

by Marsnetic



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, New Zealand, Star Gazing, Very short but sweet, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsnetic/pseuds/Marsnetic
Summary: She couldn’t take her eyes of him like he couldn’t take his eyes of the stars.





	

Breathtaking that’s all he was right now. Nancy and Sonny were sitting outside looking at the stars, it was their last time in New Zealand before Sonny and she took their separate paths. He had found the Annunaki and she had won the tournament and was going home tomorrow. She wasn’t too depressed about it because knowing them they were going to cross paths again, they always did. 

There they sat together during the cold night enjoying each others presence in silence. Nancy couldn’t take her eyes off of him. this was the boy she dreamed of finding all those years. All those little notes he left her that made her smile and long to meet him more than ever. She couldn’t take her eyes of him like he couldn’t take his eyes of the stars. 

‘What was he thinking about?’ Nancy couldn’t help but wonder, usually she was good at reading people and guessing what their next move was, but Sonny, Sonny was a different story. He was a mystery that Nancy couldn’t figure out no matter how hard she tried. 

He looks so calm, staring up all his worries are gone. His blue hair perfectly fits his features, and brings out his eyes that are currently sparkling. She swore she could see the entire galaxy in them. His lips are parted slightly looking up in awe. Nancy smiled to herself, she truly did feel something for him. How could you not. 

He felt eyes on him and turned around to face Nancy, and just by looking at her his chest felt tighter. How he wanted her to come with him but he knew she had a life back home, he didn’t want to take that away from her.

He gave her a warm heartfelt smile and put his arm around, her just holding her tight. He didn’t want to let go but he knew he had to. He gave her a long kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand in comfort, It would be okay, they always found each other in the end. 

Nancy couldn’t help but yawn. She snuggled closer to Sonny and fell asleep with a smile on her face, and this time Sonny couldn’t take his eyes off her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small story. I love these two, the seem perfect together. Let me know what you think about it! Kudos are very appreciated.


End file.
